1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a readily assembled variably decorative self standing picture frame.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Picture framing represents a very active art and the same here is restricted to self standing frames of medium size such as would be present on mantles and perhaps more particularly on dressers and on end tables as in a living room.
These are generally rectangular of medium size and may be made to have wood or metal frames and perhaps in the present age, perhaps of a plastic material.
There is a present tendency to make frames decorative and ornamental. Further frames are being made to be readily taken apart and readily assembled not only for a possible change of the disclosure therein but for a change in the appearance and decorative effect of the frame.